The Bunches
by Weird Kern
Summary: This goes through the life of, obviously, the Sims 3 family, referred to as the Bunches. There's Judy, the scientist, Jack, the fun loving military officer, Lisa, the charismatic snob, Ethan, everyone's little teddy bear, Arlo, the excitable one, and Darlene, the desperate daredevil. How will this lovely idea go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Oh lovely, it's already my awkward hour. And since when did I say lovely?**

**Alright, anyways, I present to you my little version of the family who is generally known as the Bunches.**

"ARLO, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Darlene shouted as she chased her older brother, obviously by the name of Arlo. "HAH, YEAH RIGHT!" He yelled back. There is no way he was going to allow her to steal his water gun. She would just use it to show off and get attention anyways. "GIVE IT NOW!" She screamed. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" He screamed back and proceeded to start calling their older brother Ethan for help. "OMG guys shut up, a girl needs her sleep you know." Lisa groggily shouted. "Arlo, share with your sister and Darlene, stop trying to kill your brother. I'll tell our parents if I hear one more scream." Ethan disciplined. They took no mind to it. They agreed to not right anymore, but the second Ethan and Lisa went back to their rooms, they were back at it again. Except quieter. "This was all your fault, if you would just give me the stupid water gun everything would be fine!" Darlene whisper-yelled. "Stop bugging me about it! I'm sure Ethan will get you one eventually, you're always kissing up to him." Arlo replied, and she gasped. "I DO NOT KISS UP TO ETHAN!" She screamed. Moments later, they heard a knock on the second floor ceiling, and loud footsteps coming down the stairs. They started whisper-yelling again, saying things like "Look what you did now!". A tired looking Jack came in. "Darlene. Arlo. Go to bed. I shouldn't have to tell you this enough times that I've lost count. I might have to drag you into your room..." He threatened. Darlene sighed, and Arlo nodded. They both headed up to their room, and Arlo slept immediately. Darlene had more important things to do than sleep though...

"Guys, wake your lazy butts up." Lisa demanded. "Five more minutes..?" Darlene suggested while Arlo got up. "NO!" Arlo and Lisa yelled. "Fine..." Darlene sighed and got up. Well, at least she got to see the love of her life today.

She'd always loved him, no matter what. When word got around about him liking Bella, though, has put her through a 7 month depression. Luckily, she's over it, because it's not confirmed that he likes her. She's getting around to asking him though...

"Hey, Morty!" Linn Valstrom giggled.

Mortimer immediately glanced over to her, as she walked over. Darlene thought this might be one of the, if not the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to her. "Do you like Bella?" She whispered in his ear. He looked at her, slightly shocked. "Hey, don't ask me, ask the guys." She shrugged. "U-um...n-no..." He was obviously creeped out. "Thanks!" Linn skipped back over to the table she was sitting at. "Hey, guys, Morty doesn't like Bella!" She cheered. Emily Hamada shrieked, Liliana Ichtaca smiled, Felicity MacDuff did a fish flop, Lealani Kahale laughed and suggested Mortimer might like Darlene, Wilhemina Wolff was thinking about something else, but eventually snapped out of it and asked what was going on, Anita Lobos was reflecting on her life while carrying her teddy bear, softly crying, Cora Francisco started crying of happiness, Susie Broke cheered, Cipriana Costa started dreaming up baby names, Jennifer Doe was pleased, because she secretly likes Mortimer, and everyone else was staring at them, trying to piece together whatever was going on, except for Mortimer. He just pounded his head onto the table repeatedly. "Dude, you okay?" Skip Broke asked his friend who was probably giving himself a concussion where his plate was supposed to be. "Um, did they forget the ketchup?" Mortimer just kept silent and continued eating. There those girls were, dreaming up baby names for who knows who and him, when he only really did like Bella. He needed school to be over as soon as possible. "Alright, lunch time is officially over. I would appreciate you all dumping your food into the trashcan, and then forming neat lines to the elementary and high school mathematical rooms." A new teacher, Mr. Robins demanded. As expected in a bunch of kids (If you're not an adult yet, and you're not a toddler, then you're undeniably a kid. Call it whatever you want, teenager, pre-teen, almost adult, I care just about as much as Mr. Robins at this point.) , it didn't work so well. And as expected in a balding middle aged school teacher, Mr. Robins wasn't very pleased about it. He pretty much scared the students into their classrooms.

From that point on, Darlene drooled over Mortimer, Arlo excitedly payed attention, sometimes he would drift off...

Lisa doodling and messing with her hair, and Ethan paying 100% attention. Oh yeah, Mr. Robins had somewhere else he had to scream.

When school ended, and they were all home, Arlo looked behind him and realized Darlene wasn't there. He assumed she had gone off to a worm eating contest or something, she does stuff like that. But when he got to his room, he finally understood.

"DARLENE!"

**So I finally got around to making this story, and it's quite...interesting.**

**If you don't already know what Arlo was yelling at Darlene for, you'll see in the next chapter...**

**...Which I'm not gonna do right now since it's fricking 1:30 AM.**

**GOODNIGHT, ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Arlo's POV~*~

I searched around the room, angrily, trying to find my water gun, which HAD been tucked into the toy chest.

HAD.

I wasn't going to tell Ethan, because I wasn't a kiss-up, and I definitely wasn't going to tell Lisa. He would be doing his homework, and Lisa would be doing her make-up, maybe calling her boyfriend, VJ, which we all despise.

Darlene always liked to take things away from me and I never knew why, but honestly I think she's desperate for attention. Why else would she go out and jump from the top of the slides, or jump from the swings in mid-air, or complain because my water gun is out of water? It sort of made sense.

I decided that I needed a nap. Today was Physical Education day, and it wasn't exactly fun to be hit in the face by various objects, as well as doing 25 laps around the entire gym every thirty minutes. But as soon as I was about to drift to sleep...

Laughter emerged from downstairs, as well as squealing and talking...LOUDLY.

"Shh, shh! Don't! Arlo's upstairs, remember?" A hushed voice that belonged to Darlene scolded. Honestly, I didn't care what she was talking about. I was just so tired... (**I've been using this a lot, haven't I?**)

"It's my water gun, Arlo!" Darlene yelled in my face. "It's MINE, Darlene." I spat. She pressed it against my head. "I'll use this!" She turned me around and there Mom and Dad were, screaming and crying, tied up in a chair. I almost yelped at the sight of it. "W-w-where's Lisa and Ethan?!" I tried to maintain a stern voice. "Oh, Lisa's out to a party. She said we couldn't come, there'd be lots of boys and drinks there. She didn't want to embarrass herself. Ethan, on the other hand, why don't you just come out?" Ethan arrived with an evil smirk. "See, me and my boyfrien-" "BOYFRIEND?!" Mom shrieked. "YES, my boyfriend." The horrific sight of my blood covered siblings having an intense make-out session right in front of us startled me so much that I woke up in a panic. "Arlo, shut up!" Darlene murmured. (**YES ARLO YOUR BREATHING IS TOO LOUD YOU NEED A THERAPIST**) It took everything I had not to run out of the room screaming. After about five minutes of silence, I spoke up. Well, sort of. "U-u-u-u-u-u-um... I-I-I y-you E-Ethan do l-like?" I saw the outline of a figure sit up. "What?" She asked, tilting her head (From what I could see). "Like you Ethan do?" She groaned. "Just say it already!" Darlene demanded, earlier events flashing in my mind. "D-do yo-you like Ethan?" I finally asked. I could barely make out the expressions of shock, confusion, a tint of worry(?), and annoyance. "Oh yeah, sure Arlo. Like I would like my brother, who by the way is also seven years older than me. Why, do you think I'm like that now just because I took your water gun?" Mostly annoyance. "I was curious." Her eyes widened. "Do you like Lisa?!" She whisper-squealed. I wanted to run out of the room again, but instead of screaming just saying "NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE"

Which is exactly what I did, until I heard footsteps. And then I did it again, going in reverse.

As I slammed the door behind me, I groggily came back to my bed. "Hey, Arlo?" She asked. "Yeah?" I glanced over at her. "Why aren't you mad about me stealing your water gun?" I shrugged. "I don't know..." And I closed my eyes...

My eyes shot open and started darting around the room. "Darlene!"

I turned on the lights, but instead of Darlene being there, it was just a note.

_Dearest brother,_

_SUCK IT_

_Love, Darlene._


End file.
